


And That, Angel, is How We met

by DaintyCrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Cute, Destiel – Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean liest seiner Tochter eine Gutenachtgeschichte vor, aber sie möchte keine ihrer normalen Geschichten hören. Sie möchte wissen, wie ihr Papa seinen Prinzen getroffen hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And That, Angel, is How We met

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And That, Angel, is How We met](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139907) by [Humanity_is_Dean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_is_Dean/pseuds/Humanity_is_Dean). 



> Nichts gehört mir, nur eine Übersetzung, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß, und bei Fehlern oder ähnlichem bitte einfach bescheid geben :)

„Am Anfang schuf Gott Himmel und-“

„Nein Papa! Nicht das! Ich möchte eine Richtige Gutenachtgeschichte“, schmollte Deans kleiner Engel. Sie seufzte und nahm ihrem Vater die Bibel aus den Händen. Sie beeilte sich, die Bibel unter ihrem Bett zu platzieren, möglichst weit weg von Dean, der bereits begann zu lachen.

„Danielle, du weißt, dass dein Vater möchte, das du die Worte deines Großvaters kennst“, sagte Dean als sich von seinem Platz auf Danielles Bett erhob.  
Als Dean sich bückte, um die Bibel unter dem Bett hervor zu holen, rief sein kleines Mädchen: „Ich weiß, Papa! Aber ich möchte etwas Anderes!“

Dean, der seiner Tochter dankbar den Sieg zugestand, ging hinüber in die Ecke des Raumes, zum Bücherregal seiner Tochter. Er platzierte die Bibel auf dem Obersten Regalbrett und griff nach der zeitlosen Geschichte Cinderella. Nachdem Dean seinen Weg zurück zu seinem Platz auf dem Bett seiner Tochter fand, packte Danielle das Buch und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das auch nicht?“, fragte Dean. Danielle schüttelte weiterhin den Kopf, als ihr Vater mit dem Reden fortfuhr. „Du möchtest nicht die Geschichte darüber hören, wie ein durchschnittliches Mädchen ihren Prinzen fand?“

„Nope. Ich möchte wissen, wie du deinen Prinzen gefunden hast, Papa. Aber diesmal will ich die ganze Geschichte hören“, erklärte Danielle mit einem Blick, den er nur zu gut kannte.  
Dean nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Schließlich, nach einer ganzen Minute von Danielles Hundewelpenblick, den sie von ihrem Daddy und von Onkel Sammy bekommen haben musste, lächelte Dean und küsste seinem kleinen Engel auf die Stirn. „Okay. Aber mach dich bereit, denn diese Geschichte ist ein Zweiteiler.“ Danielle lächelte und kuschelte sich näher an ihren Papa. „Das erste Mal, dass dein Vater und ich uns wirklich getroffen haben war, nachdem dein Daddy auf eine Mission von Gott geschickt worden war. Dein Vater musste den Rechtschaffenen Mann retten. Ein-“

„Der Rechtschaffene Mann! Papa, du bist der Rechtschaffene Mann!“ Danielle wippte lebhaft auf und ab, als ihr Kopf die Verbindung erstellte.  
Dean begann zu lachen, fuhr aber fort. „Ja, ich denke das bin ich. Der Titel passt nicht so ganz, aber-“

Erneut wurde Dean unterbrochen, diesmal allerdings von seinem Ehemann, der lässig im Türrahmen lehnte. „Der Titel passt eigentlich wirklich gut, Dean. Egal was du glauben magst.“ Gerade als er den Satz an seinen Ehepartner beendet hatte, sprang Danielle aus dem Bett und genau in die Umarmung ihres Vaters. Castiel küsste seiner Tochter auf die Schläfe, als sie gemeinsam zurück zu Danielles Bett gingen.

Dean erzählte die Geschichte weiter, während Danielle es sich auf dem Schoß ihres Daddys bequem machte. „Wo war ich? Ach ja. Nun, dein Vater kam vom Himmel hinunter in die Hölle. Er bekämpfte viele Dämonen und verlor eine Menge Geschwister, um mich zu finden.“ Dean blickte schnell zu Castiel, der aufgrund der Erinnerung an seine verlorenen Geschwister ein wenig traurig schien, Dean aber dennoch zulächelte, als Zeichen, das er fortfahren konnte. „Sobald er mich gefunden hat … nun, ich glaubte nicht, dass ich es verdient hatte, gerettet zu werden. Dein Daddy musste mich erst überzeugen, aber schließlich hielt er mich fest und zog mich aus der Hölle. Und weißt du was? Dein Daddy hat sogar ein Zeichen auf mir hinterlassen, das sagt ich würde für immer zu ihm gehören.“ Dean krempelte den Ärmel seines T-Shirts hoch, um Castiels Handabdruck zum Vorschein zu bringen. Sofort legte Castiel seine Hand auf die Markierung und verpasste Dean einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen. Danielle kicherte zwischen ihren beiden Vätern.

Castiel schob sich von seinem Ehemann weg und küsste die Stirn seiner Tochter. „Und das ist, wie wir uns getroffen haben, mein Engel. Außer dass sein Vater sich anfangs nicht daran erinnerte. Er dachte das erste Mal, dass wir uns getroffen haben sei gewesen, als er und Opa Bobby mich in eine Scheune zitiert haben. Aber als wir geheiratet haben, habe ich ihm die Erinnerung zurückgegeben.“ Castiel sah zu Dean zurück, erinnerte sich an den Moment, als Dean die Erinnerung wiedererhielt und zu lachen begonnen hatte. Erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie Dean seinen Mann sanft geküsst hatte.

Danielle, die langsam in den Schlaf driftete, küsste beide ihre Väter auf die Wange und murmelte „Liebe euch“ als sie in die Bewusstlosigkeit fiel. Dean und Castiel flüsterte die selben Worte an sie zurück und erwiderten die Küsse.

Dean sah über den Kopf seiner Tochter zu Castiel und streckte seine Hand aus. Castiel akzeptierte die Hand seines Ehemannes. Blaue Augen trafen grüne und sie blieben fixiert aufeinander, bis die Bewusstlosigkeit auch sie beide überkam.


End file.
